Rebels of Equality
by infamous3
Summary: Korra leads a Rebellion in Republic City. Can she take down the Evil Dictator and restore true balance and equality with some help from her friends. Follow the four through their journey in this tale of love and war.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! My other stories will continue though:) If You read the story and decide it's not for you, I understand. I haven't actually read too many stories like this, and I sure as hell have never written one. So advice would be like the best thing ever! So bear with me...Please:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

Rebels of Equality

Running To Be Captives

"Run faster!"

"I'm trying! Running as fast as I can here."

"Hurry up, we have to find them."

"Can we just take a little break?"

"No! Bolin, if they catch us we're dead and there's no one to get the information out to the rebels." Mako says, intensity in his voice. "I'm sorry, but we can't take a break."

They keep running until the city is far behind them and they are deep into the forest. they came to a stop, desperately trying to catch their breath.

"How much...further?" Bolin asks between breaths

"I don't know...but we can...rest here til...morning."

They collapse breathlessly onto the ground. Tired from their journey, they fall asleep.

Morning comes and the boys still lay resting on the forest floor, until Mako wakes up with a start after hearing a 'click'. He scans his surroundings. What stands out most are the few men surrounding them and the raven haired woman pointing a rifle at him. Panic starts to starts to set in as he takes in the situation and nudges his brother to wake up.

Bolin's eyes widen as he looks around. Finally looking at the woman, he realizes the danger they're in.

"On your knees, hands where I can see them." the woman says calmly

They do as they're told. Some of the others blind folded them and lead them deeper into the forest. they hike for what seems like hours before the blindfolds are removed. They're in what seems to be and underground community. People, young and old, stop to gaze at the new comers. The woman leads them into an empty room where they are tied to chairs in the center of the room.

She walks over to a desk and sits on top of it. She sits there and her pale green eyes watch the captives.

"What do you plan on doing to us now?" Bolin asks the girl

"Someone should be in here shortly to deal with you."

As of on cue a tan skinned woman walks in arguing with a tall man with black hair. She looks down at something in her hands and walks farther into the room. She glances up for a quick second before looking back down.

"Asami, who are the people in my room?"

"We found them in the woods, not far from here." Asami answers

"Well why the Hell did you bring them here?" the tall man asks

"I was doing my job, Iroh." she says, standing up from the desk. "What were you doing Iroh, huh? Stop following her around. She's not gonna take you back you stupid bastard."

Iroh opens his mouth to say something when the tan skinned girl steps in.

"Alright, that's enough!" she snaps

"Sorry Korra." Asami and Iroh say in unison.

Korra walks to the middle of the room and stops in front of Mako. When she looks up, they're eyes meet and he is startled by how blue her eyes are. She runs a hand through her thick brown hair and he's so infatuated with her that he misses the question she asks.

"Uhhh, what?" he asks, not taking his eyes away from her.

A soft smile appears on her face before returning to its previous expression.

"Why were you in the forest?"

"My brother and I were running from some equalist."

"Why?"

"We know something. We're supposed to pass a message on to someone, and that's who we're looking for."

Korra turns to Asami, who just shrugs.

"Let them go." Korra says simply

"What?! We don't know these people, Korra. You can't seriously be trusting them!" Iroh exclaims

Asami walks over to Bolin and unties him, then moves on to Mako.

"I can trust whoever I want to, Iroh. You have a problem, you can leave."

Korra walks up to Mako and holds out her hand.

"I'm Korra." Mako reaches out to shake her hand

"Mako. And that is my brother, Bolin."

"So who are you trying to find?"

"The one leading the rebellion against Amon and the equalists."

"Well you found her." Korra says with a smirk. "That is Asami. She's second in command."

Asami gives a small wave and a friendly smile.

"And that's Iroh. Navigation and he helps in planning attacks."

Iroh just stands there, glaring daggers into the two new comers.

"If you follow me, I'll give you a tour of the place and show you where you'll sleep."

"We can stay here? Seriously?" Bolin asks

"No." Iroh says quickly

"Yes, you can." Korra says

"Korra-"

"My decision is final Iroh. So shut it."

With that, Korra walks out the door. Mako, Bolin and Asami right behind her. Korra and Asami lead Mako and Bolin around the hallways and into different rooms. Soon, they come to a stop at two rooms.

"This is the men's dormitory. You can take these two rooms. If you forget where something is, just ask."

"Thanks." Mako says, giving one last look to Korra.

She smiles at him. "No problem. Asami and I will talk to you two in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Bolin and Mako say

* * *

Mako and Bolin are preparing to go to bed when there is a knock on the door.

"I got it Bo." Mako says walking to the door

He opens it to find Iroh leaning against the frame. His eyebrows are furrowed and his arms are crossed.

"Can I help you with something."

"Let's get something straight. I don't trust you any further than I can throw you. I don't know where you came from and I don't know what Korra is thinking in letting you two stay here. If you take one step out of line, I will deal with it personally. Ya got that?"

Iroh turns to walk away, but stops short, remembering something.

"and stay away from Korra."

With that he leaves.

**So, here's the first chapter. Any feedback, advise, ideas, opnions? Should I continue? Tell me what you think!**

**Read and Review:)**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup ma' peeps! So I am so sorry that i havn't updated at all lately. I've had so many new story ideas in my head and they just won't stop coming. I've been writing them down and working on some art work too. I actually had this chapter halfway typed out on Friday, but I wasn't able to finish typing it out this weekend. Sorry:( I will try to update some more this week, but I can't on Tuesday because I have to go to work. Anyways... on with the story!**

**P.S. I added another character. I'll explain later:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Rebels of Equality

_chapter two: What do ya know? part 1_

The boys lay awake in there beds, tired from the day they've had.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Bolin asks

"I think we're safe here." Mako says "Get some rest, they'll probably want to talk to us in the tomorrow."

"At least Korra and Lea will. That Iroh guy has a serious problem, especially with you." Bolin chuckles

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Probably because you wouldn't stop staring at his girlfriend."

"I was not staring at her!"

"Whatever. You were checking her out, and you totally like her. Who knows maybe she likes you."

"I don't like her." Mako shifts uncomfortably.

He has to admit, Korra is very pretty, funny, has the most beautiful blue eyes, and brave. She is after all leading an entire rebellion.

"Yeah bro, you do. It's okay though, I approve." Bolin says matter of factly

"Well I'm glad you approve of a relationship that doesn't even exist yet." Mako says with sarcasm dripping from his voice

"Ha! You said 'yet'!"

"You know what I meant!"

"Yes, I know what you meant. You said 'yet' which means you want or plan on having a relationship with her. Which means...Yoouuu. Like her."

"Shut it and go to sleep!"

Bolin laughs quietly to himself. A few moments of silence pass.

"Alright, maybe a little..." Mako whispers quietly

* * *

Morning comes and the boys rise early to prepare for the day. Bolin is in the shower when there's a knock on the door. Mako walks over to the door after yelling a quick 'I got it' over his shoulder to Bolin. Mako opens the door to find an obviously irritated Iroh at the door. Mako frowns at the man.

"Korra _made_ me come down here to tell you that breakfast is ready." He turns and walks away

Mako rolls his eyes and closes the door, walking back into the room.

"Who was that?" Bolin asks, now fully dressed

"Iroh. Came to tell us about breakfast."

"Oh."

* * *

Iroh walks into the large dinning, over to Korra and Asami. He proceeds to sit next to Korra. She's seemed to be a little more on edge. Asami watches Korra intensely as Korra twiddles her thumbs and bounces one leg. Her eyes search area.

"Korra? Are you okay?" Asami asks concerned

Korra snaps her eyes to her friend. "Yeah. I'm fine." Korra says quickly

"You seem jittery and impatient."

"I'm fine. It's just...They've been gone too long."

"I'm sure they'll be back soon, Kor."

"I'm sure you're right." Korra stands and walks away from the table

* * *

Mako and Bolin finally make their way to the table. Asami greets them with a polite wave, while Iroh stands and leaves.

"Well who pissed in his coffee this morning?" Bolin says

Asami giggles before answering.

"He really doesn't like you two."

"And what did we do to him?"

"I don't think it's anything personal. Korra trusts you, and he hates that."

"What's the deal between those two anyway?" Mako asks

"They used to date. She left him when he cheated on her, but now he wants her back. She done with him. He hates any guy close to her that could screw up her chances of winning her back. He did that for himself already."

"So is that why he hates Mako?" Bolin asks

Mako shoots him a glare and smacks Bolin in the back of his head.

"Hey!"

Asami chuckles at the two brothers.

"You're new around here, she trusts you, and you like her, so..."

"I don't like her."

"Yes you do." Bolin says "You said so yourself." he adds with a smirk on his face

"And it was kinda obvious when I brought you two in yesterday. You were eyeing her like a Big Mac." Asami covers her mouth with her hand and giggles

Mako turns blushes a deep red at the comment. Asami's giggles die down and she speaks again.

"Maybe you should go talk to her. She won't talk to me and something's wrong. She could probably use someone right now."

"Yeah Mako, maybe she likes you too." Bolin smiles brightly

"Fine. I'll go find her." Mako turns to walk out of the cafeteria

"Good luck!" Asami calls out after him

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Bolin adds

* * *

Mako found Korra in her room pacing a whole in the floor. He leans against the door, watching her for a moment before speaking.

"Ya know, you're gonna put a whole in the floor."

Korra's head snaps up to her visitor. She stops in her tracks and gives him a small smile.

"So what are you so worried about."

"I'm not worried about anything."

"Of course you're not..." Mako says sarcastically

He walks over and sits on her bed, looking at her expectantly. She exhales loudly and sits next to Mako.

"A group was sent out a few days ago and they haven't returned yet. They only went out to get supplies, but we haven't heard from them so I'm afraid something happened."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure they'll be back soon. Just give it more time. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Mako says with a reassuring smile

"I'm sure you're right."

As if on cue, a horn sound through the halls. Korra's face instantly brightens at the sound. She looks over at Mako, a wide smile across her face, before grabbing his hand and running down the hall. They take a few turns until the run into a large crown surrounding a smaller group of people. Greetings where exchanged by all. Korra pushed through the crowd, still holding onto Mako's hand. Once they got through, Korra searched the small group or people. Once finding who she was looking for, she ran over to them. A tall tan skinned man with a wolf tail pony tail and blue eyes the same as Korra's smiled brightly at the girl running towards him. Korra threw her arms around the man who returned the embrace. Mako stood, watching the interaction, not understanding who this person is.

"Sup dork. Long time no see."

"I missed you." Korra says pulling away

The man eyes look up at Mako. Korra follows his line of vision and gestures for Mako to come over. Mako cautiously walks over to Korra. She grabs his hand again and pulls him closer. Without letting go, she introduces them.

"Mako, this Taiko, My big brother."

Mako holds out his hand and Taiko gives it a shake.

"Taiko, this Mako. A friend. He and his brother, Bolin just started living here."

"Welcome!" Taiko says happily

"Thanks."

"So, what's been going on since I left?"

"Nothing much" Korra replies "Just what I've said already, but Mako says he and Bolin have some information for us."

Taiko glances over at Mako, who shifts on his feet nervously.

"I wanted to wait for you to come back before we got to that. You should know what's going on too."

Taiko nods his head and the three walk off to gather the rest of the group. They all gather in an office like room. Mako, Bolin, Iroh, Asami, Korra, and Taiko gather around a table. Then Korra speaks.

"Alright, what do ya know?"

**So I should explain now. My cousin wanted Korra to have a big brother named Taiko. So most of the stuff dealing with Taiko is her doing. I did this because i was keeping a promise. I don't think I listed the ages of everyone at the beginning of chapter 1 of the is story so i'm gonna do it now.**

**Korra is 22**

**Asami is 23**

**Mako is 23**

**Bolin is 21**

**Iroh is 24**

**and Taiko is 27**

**Hope you liked this chapter:) Read and Review.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well...It's been a while since I updated this one. Sorry about that. It's gonna be a little bit shorter too, and I'm sorry about that as well. I plan on making more updates for this soon though. I hope you all enjoy it anyway:)  
**

**I do not own Legend of Korra or it's characters**

Rebels of Equality

_chapter three: What do ya know? part 2_

"Alright, what do ya know?"

"Amon doesn't plan on stopping at Republic City. He's going after all the nations. If he controls those, other cities will fall in line and he'll have everything." Mako says

"He would go after the whole world." Taiko mumbles to himself

Korra crosses her arms and paces around the room, eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

"This is crazy! There's no proof and we can't trust what you say." Iroh says

"You're right, we don't have proof, but what reason would we have to lie?" Bolin responds

Iroh opens his mouth to respond, a finger pointed at the brothers, but Korra steps up. Holding a hand up to silence Iroh, she spoke.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. I don't see any reason why they should lie about something like this, so until I'm proven otherwise, I'm gonna trust this."

Taiko and Asami nod in agreement.

"So for now, we need to prepare for any move or attack that he may make." Korra says

"Everyone, go to your posts. Make sure all plans are made for defense or attack. If anything has to be modified, bring them back here at the next meeting we call and improvements will be made. Iroh, I want you to get all of our maps and plans. Gather them in here so we can review them later. Asami, go to the sparring arena. Mako and Bolin, go with her and Korra will meet you guys shortly. Dismissed." Taiko commanded

Everyone leaves, following Taiko's orders obediently, leaving Korra and Taiko in the room.

"He's getting out of control Korra."

"I know. I never thought he would actually attempt anything like this." Korra says, crossing her arms over her crest as she looks up at her brother.

"He's been getting bolder and we haven't known what he's been up to until now."

"I never thought he could be this bad. He never showed it, until about a week before...you know."

Taiko walks over to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He gives her a small brotherly smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"I wish we could have stopped him then." Korra says softly, her voice shaking

"I know. We were young. We didn't know what to do, but we're doing something about it know. You're trying to change things, protect people. You're not standing by. You're taking action and you're dragging me along with you." He says, earning a small chuckle from his sister

"It'll work out Kor." She smiles and gives him a hug.

She's grateful for her brother. He's the only one she has. What she'd do without him is a mystery to her and she wouldn't dare imagine it. He's her only family now. Of course Asami is more like Korra's sister than best friend, but nothing could replace Taiko. He's her big brother, and one of her greatest friends.

"Alright dork! Time to go train some newbies! Woohoo!" Taiko exclaims and walks happily out of the meeting room.

Korra rolls her eyes at her brothers actions, smiling as she heads to the sparring arena.

**So that's all for this today. I hope you guys like it even if it's short. which i'm still sorry about, but this is all that's supposed to be in this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
